the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Viper
Viper Look Viper is a bulky sandwing with almost gold colored scales, with Grey instead of black eyes which runs in his family(not tumbleweed since hes adopted) his tail i made of pure gold and useless, He wears alot of jewlay(not as much as Rio Thought). Personality Viper is one on those dragons with "The Big brother attitude" even thought he hasn't seen his siblings in like 14 years, but he is also very 'Charming' if you aske him but the better word is 'Cunning' Ask anyone about him they will tell you he can either be seen drinking or talking to a female wither they want to talk or not, and he will never talk 'No' for a anwanser but if you talk to someone whos seen him kill they won't dare talk about him Relationships Scorpio Relation: Father Status:"Dead" Cause of Death:Murdered by Papyrus Papyrus Relation: Mother Status: Dead Cause of Death: Murdered by Tumbleweed Tumbleweed Relation:Younger Brother Status: Alive Age: 20 years Zerda Relation:Younger Sister Status: Alive Age: 23 Silvia Relation: Girlfriend Status: Dead Speices: Skywing Couse of Death: Sandwings Any eggs with?: Yes, Aloe Rio Relation: Friend/Drinking buddy Status: Alive Trust rate: 75% ---- Aloe Relation: Son Status: Alive Age: who long its been since the war ended :T Why named that?: he named his son Aloe hopping he would heal the burns of losing Silvia Backstory Viper grew up the oldest dragonet in his family, and when his mother killed his father and brother killed his mother he was shocked and mourned for a good 10 years then he meet a skywing named Silvia at the Tattered Tail in Possibility and quickly fell in love but that happened often but she unlike the others simply ignored him instead of telling him to go away, after a while he was able to soften her tough outer skin and she fell in love with him then the sandwing-skywing war broke out she went to fight and he didn't cause as a rogue he didn't fight also he didn't want to face Silvia in battle, he asked her to send a simple letter saying she wasn't dead even if it was just "Hey" to make sure she was alive every so often but near the ending of the war she sent no letter but he was forced to wait and when she didn't return he was very worried and raced out the battle fields even if they weren't the safest place, he ran into a few skywing solders counting the dead and they told him to leave, the exact word were " Leave you camel eating c***(a can't say it here)" he has remembered that as it was the moment he saw Silvia's dead body He ended up killing the Solders in a blind rage and when he snapped out of it he finished there work counting the dead skywings and added 4 for the ones he just killed and left the piece of scroll on the skywing's bodies, then he ended up looking around the destroyed camp he spotted a egg under a bed tucked in a basket covered in blankets he looked at the name above the bed which wrote "Silvia" he had spent a few hours just staring at the egg basket in aw then he untucked the blankets and carefully removed the egg, the bottom and top were red while the middle was a sand color , he wrote a name ''Aloe ''on a piece of scroll tucked the egg back in and placed the note on top and carried it to his father who he learned was still alive for some reason and placed it at the door step knocked and left with tears in running down his golden yellow face Then he heard his siblings were still alive and decided to look for them then heard tumbleweed '''and '''Zerda where on the allwing island also he worked fro whats-her-face for a bit (To be continued)